Remember Me
by nikki-michelle
Summary: A/U OOC Raditz/ OC. lightly based on A Walk to Remember. Raditz falls in love with a girl, who returns his feeling only to have her ripped out of his life. I suck at summaries so give it a chance. ) Btw I don't own anything...


**So I couldn't help but have an idea of a cute/sad A/U one-shot. I don't see many with Raditz but hey I'm writing one. Anyays yeah this is going to be OOC just saying, I kinda got the idea from a walk to remember... I love that movie, but its going to have my own twists in it. So you'll have to let me know what you think. SO on to the story. Peace and love. **

* * *

"I told you not to fall for me." tears were now escaping her once crystal blue eye. She was standing on the sidewalk in a long-sleeved, white and brown sweater dress, with dark brown leggings and white knee-high boots. Her Light blonde hair was curled and a dark brown beanie with a white as snow puff was on top her head. It was just warm enough not to have snow on the ground everywhere.

Raditz looked at her and brought his hands up to cup her face while using his thumbs to wipe her tears away. " I tried not to, I really did. For some reason you've made it into my heart, and I'm not going to stand here and take no for an answer. So now I'll ask you again, will you go out with me on a real date."

His dark eyes were now meeting her eye, the eyes that he had somehow grew up with but for some reason or another decided against getting to know. Tears were still working their way down her face as she looked for anything on his face. When say nothing that told her that he was lying, she nodded her head.

"So.. you'll go with me?" He asked her again hoping that he just seen her nod. "Yes Raditz I'll go with you." and as soon as she said that his hands dropped from her face and wrapped around her waist and spun her around, earning a giggle from her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Once he had stopped and he had sat her down on the sidewalk once again, he could see the smile that was coming across her lips and with out a second though his lips touched hers softly. The kiss wasn't long but he made sure that he got the point acrossed about how he felt.

He grabbed her small hand in his, "Close your eyes." he told her and she followed his command as he led her. " Raditz don't let me fall." suddenly they both stopped and he let go of her hand. With her hands out in front of her, she started to wave them trying to find the man that she was here with.

She jumped when she felt two arms circle around her from the back and a chin that laid on her right shoulder. "I would never let you fall." he whispers in her ear sending a shiver down her back. "Now open your eyes."

When she did she to notice to where she was, the lake, then she noticed the blanket that was under a tree with a basket on top. She turned around and looked at the man and with a small smile she rose up on her tip toes and kissed his lips. A blush creeped up on both their faces. Grabbing his hand they walked over to the tree and sat down.

Raditz had spent more time with her since that day and a couple of months after they got out of school he asked her to marry him, and after falling head over heels for him she said yes.

Their wedding was in a couple of weeks and he was at work smiling happily. He had a great job, an amazing women waiting for him when he got home. Feeling like nothing could bring him down. Until he got a call from his supervisor.

He hurried as fast as he could, Hoping and praying that he would get there in time.

Soon as he stepped into the hospital room everyone looked at him and then at the girl was laying in the bed. Her once blue eyes were now a soft grey color. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. Everyone in the room moved passed him with sad looks on their faces. Slowly making his way over to her, she reached a hand out of him and he hurried and took it.

" My dear Raditz." she said to him weakly. He looked at her and swallowed hard, he moved her hand closer to his face and nuzzled it. Soft that's something he had loved about her. Her touch could relax him no matter what happen or what was about to happen. Closing his eyes he whispered how much he loved her and how much he needed her to be with him. He missed the smile that she had on her face as she cupped her hand around his cheek. As she took once last breath the machines went off.

* * *

Jolting up in his bed, sweat drenched his body, Raditz taking control over his breath looked over to his clock. 2:47. It had been a year since she died, he still had yet to cry. He wasn't sure why but he didn't dwell on it. Turning over and trying to go back to sleep he found he couldn't. Deciding that, he got up and got dressed, throwing on a pair of old jeans and a thin long-sleeved shirt. Making his way out of his house he began to walk. Where he didn't have a clue he would find out when he got there.

No one was out at this time of night and he was feeling more alone then he had in a while. With his hands in his pockets he finally came to a stop and looked up, the grave yard. Did it surprise him? No not at all, it normally happened. He would go and talk to her about what was going on in his life. Climbing over the fence he walked a bit more till her found her he slid to his knees and read what he read most the time he come.

Rachelle Masters

1993-2012

A loving daughter, sister, friend and fiancé

He traced her name with his fingers and stopped when he heard a twig snap. Removing his hand from the cold stone he stood up, his eyes never leaving the stone.

" I thought you would be here." a males voice came. Raditz could hear the man walk up to him and stop cause him to look at the man.

He had short black spiky hair and like Rachelle, his eyes were the same blue. He too looked like he has just got out of bed. Raditz couldn't help but notice the hurt in the mans eyes he also looked like he had been crying.

"Rick." Raditz said with a nod and then looking away from him.

" You're a great man you know?" Rick said getting the attention of Raditz one more time " I know I was hard on you when you started hanging around her, I just didn't want her to get hurt, You know older twin thing right." he said with a small laugh. Raditz had a small smile grace his lips

" Yeah well, I would have never hurt her." he told him back making Rick nod at him.

"Well anyways im glad that I finally seen you its be a year since I seen you last, but let me get to the point." he said handing Raditz a folded paper. "I was looking around her stuff the day after we buried her and I found that." he said pointing to the paper. "But I also have this." he pulled out a picture and gave it to him as well." I think I should be going, come see me sometimes we have stuff we can talk about you know." with that Rick patted Raditz on his back and left him there alone.

Unfolding the paper he read:

_Raditz, _

_I'm not sure what you have done to me, but I thank you. There is one reason why is I didn't want to fall in love and it's because it will only end in heart-break, but I did and with you. You are and will always be my true love. You will always be in my heart and I know I will always be in yours. I love you to the moon and back. Take care of your self please._

_yours always Ra_

Raditz looked back up into the sky and let out a long sigh. The stars looked like they were winking at him, looking back down he moved to picture to were he could see it. It was of him and her, the day that he had asked her out. The picture was taking from a far but it had him holding her up by her waist and her having her arms around his neck smiling at each other. And for the first time since this happen, he cried dropping down to his knees next to the cold stone, he leaned his back to it and held the note and picture to his chest and silently cried till he fell asleep.

The End

* * *

**Okay, so that's it. I hoped you like it. =) and again its an A/U and its OOC so no flames cause you've been told a couple of times. well peace and love guys Review too**


End file.
